


TMM

by pawgod



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Mirrors, maid outfit, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawgod/pseuds/pawgod
Summary: Self discovery.





	TMM

"Are you okay, ma'am?" 

From the edge of your vision you could see the detailed black frills of the maid outfits worn in your house. You couldn't look up, you knew your nose was red, your face was still wet, and if you don't sniffle that instant snot would've probably dripped down within seconds. All you could do was give a mere nod. It was shaky. You were shaky.

A strong hand patted you on the head and gently ruffled your hair. "I'm sure you're," there was a long pause before they continued, "fine. But I would like you to actually look at me." 

You quickly wiped your face with your sweater sleeves before turning around and facing the maid. It was Tim. Of course it was Tim. In an estate of a thousand people he was the only one who seemed to care. Not even your mother would be checking on you when it was three in the evening and you were still in your room. 

"This is the second time this week." He sighed and leaned against the desk. "You've broken it down haven't you? How strange..."

You glanced at him with a confused look. Broken what? You haven't entered the kitchen in two weeks, you couldn't have possibly broken another plate. 

"This isn't my place to tell you," Tim stood up straight, fixing his dress before staring down at you and pointing at something. "You've broken it by yourself, you really are a prodigy... I never doubted you." 

Before you could question his odd behaviour he was gone. Why didn't anyone in this house speak properly with anyone? No one understood anything, all these problems happened because of terrible communication. Terrible communication and secrets. You were sure Tim wasn't holding it back from you, he was probably ordered not to speak. You couldn't have that.

As soon as you cleaned yourself up you ran out of the room and straight to your mothers. You'd force the proper words out of her, the curiosity was killing you. The room was unlocked, and without hesitation you entered. You've never actually entered this room, it was off limits but this was important.

A light shone in from the large glass walls surrounding your mothers room. You couldn't help but look around in wander. Her whole room was glass and mirrors. In the corner of your eye you caught a glimpse of a larger mirror with a large black frame. The mirror was shattered, large pieces of it lay across the floor, you could see some of them turning a deep shade of red. 

You jumped as you heard a sound behind you, your eyes widening in fear.

"It's just me." 

A sigh of relief escaped you as you gave him a weak smile. "Do you know what happened to this-"

Before you could finish your sentence you were cut off by Tim. "Look behind you."

You turned around and looked around in confusion. "What is it?"

You felt a warm hand gently push your face towards the empty mirror frame. You could see a faint shadow in there. A shadow of a man.

"You set me free."

Light left your eyes as the shadow ran right through you. What did you break exactly?

You tried to move your body but a strong force held you down.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Your journey.


End file.
